


Triple A

by quackingfish



Series: Just Glazed [2]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bakery, Fluff, Food Fight, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-29
Updated: 2014-01-29
Packaged: 2018-01-10 12:08:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1159569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quackingfish/pseuds/quackingfish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Geoff is bored and drunk, so he decides to fuck with Michael and his baking. Gavin approves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Triple A

Michael rolled his eyes when he turned away from his mixing bowl to see Geoff perched on the counter behind him, legs swinging as he grinned lazily. Ignoring him, Michael wiped his hands off on a towel before he shrugged and headed out of the kitchen, patting Geoff’s leg as he went.

“I’m just going to have a piss- don’t fuck with my cupcakes, okay? I just wanna finish them up, then-”

“God, I just love it when you take control like that, boss,” Michael rolled his eyes when Geoff spoke, ducking down to kiss him to get rid of his stupid smirk.

“To be fair, you’re bored and drunk, so I figured telling you shit would be a good idea,”

“Yeah, yeah, go pee, asshole,”

 

It really should have been a sign that Geoff hadn’t been more annoying, but Michael didn’t realise his mistake until he was washing his hands, swearing under his breath before hastily shutting the water off and dashing through the tiny hallway that veered off to the kitchen. “Geoff, I swear to God-”

Michael cut himself off when he saw Geoff, still perched on the counter, almost doubled over in laughter. He frowned and shoved at his shoulder when he got close enough, before pointing a finger, “You better not have done anything, Jesus Christ.”

Glancing down at his cupcake batter, Michael paused before dipping a finger in to check it, careful not to drip the mix on himself as he licked it off his finger. It only took a second to tell that Geoff had added fucking _obscene_ amounts of cider, because despite his ongoing annoyance that he just couldn’t get the balance of fudge and dark chocolate perfectly right, the taste of cider stood out like- well, like a Geoff sat behind him, cackling like a maniac.

“You evil son of a bitch,” He muttered, trying, but mostly failing, to keep the laugh out of his voice. Damn Geoff and his infectious laughter. Michael bit his lip and stared at the batter, before grinning and plunging his whole hand into the bowl.

Geoff’s laugh cut off as he spun around, and Michael grinned as he stepped forwards, trying for menacing and missing by a mile. “Michael- Michael why-” Michael shook his head before smearing his mix-covered hand down Geoff’s face, dragging it across to cover the other side just as evenly.

He stepped back, breaking down into laughter because oh _fuck_ , Geoff was just sitting there, blinking in shock, and totally covered in gooey brown cupcake batter. It only took a second for Geoff to join him in laughter, bringing a hand up to wipe at his eyes, and then it was Michael’s turn to be shocked because Geoff had grabbed him and was pulling him close, and _shit_ , that was totally flour in his hair.

Michael gasped, shoving at Geoff’s shoulder and crowding him as he reached back for a bag of something- icing sugar, apparently- before grinning and dumping a load of it down Geoff’s face. Geoff didn’t flinch, instead slipping off the counter and forcing Michael to step back, kissing him and spreading the cupcake mix all over Michael’s face in the process.

“Screw you- oh my _god_ ,” Michael laughed, pushing at Geoff’s chest before ducking in for another quick kiss, totally unable to resist it.

“Yeah, that’s what they all say,” Geoff grinned, looping his arms around Michael’s waist and pulling him closer, hands squeezing his ass and skating up his back.

“Ohh, nice one with the handprints Geoff,” Michael startled at the sound of Gavin’s voice, glancing over his shoulder to catch a glimpse of his stupid grin.

“Yeah, I’m pretty proud of myself with that one,”

“Fuck you guys, oh my god,” Michael rolled his eyes but leaned into Gavin’s hand on his cheek anyway, laughing softly when he leaned in to kiss him, before jerking away with a frown.

“Jesus, you’re actually pretty gross- there’s no way I’m kissing _that_ ,”

“Yeah, I doubt that,” Geoff raised an eyebrow, one of his hands lifting off Michael’s back to pull him in, giving Michael a nice view as Geoff kissed Gavin sloppily, smearing the cupcake mix all over his face. Gavin hummed softly for a good long moment before he seemed to realise what was going on, squeaking and jumping backwards, glaring at Geoff the whole time.

“Geoff! Why would you-“

“He did the same to me, don’t worry,”

“I sure did,” Geoff grinned, winking exaggeratedly.

“Oh my god,” Michael grinned, biting back his laughter and catching one of Gavin’s wrists in his hand, “Let’s just go fucking shower already.”


End file.
